1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light-transmitting, light-reflecting waveguide assemblies, such as surgical shields, overhead lighting lenses, or illuminating windows, associated with optical fibers as cool light conduits for transmitting light radiation from a remote power source to a site.
There is a need for good illumination in surgical and other areas where there is also a need to exclude electricity and/or to minimize the amount of heat which normally is generated by power sources for lighting devices used in surgical areas, including overhead lights, surgical headlights and illuminated surgical instruments.
There is also a need for transparent surgical shields which not only protect the surgeon and others against being splattered with body fluids, such as blood, but also help to illuminate the area of the body being operated upon.
There is also a need for lighting in certain areas where heat and/or electricity must be excluded, such as in hazardous, explosive or volatile environments, including safety hoods.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide lighting devices, such as in a surgical area, by transmitting light radiation from a remote light source or power source, through optical fibers and cable bundles thereof, to provide illumination of the surgical area from the distal ends of the fibers and cables.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,070 which discloses a fiber optic illumination device for use in surgical areas.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,030 which discloses surgical illumination devices incorporating optical fibers coupled to a remote light source.
Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,190 which discloses surgical headlamps employing optical fibers for transmitting light thereto from a remote power source.
None of these known systems incorporate a transparent optical light-transmitting and light-reflecting panel or sheet suitable for use as a light-emitting surgical shield or as a light-emitting lens.